Budapest
by Paradigm of Writing
Summary: He'd always return to her, no matter what the cause. And once he was home, he'd take her to Budapest; the special place that they always went to for love. Problem was, once they went, they never came back. (Gift drabble for Flame Falcon)


**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a new drabble called Budapest. This is a prize for Mr. Flame Falcon who won 2nd place in the Teen Division of my contest: Comfort Zones Do Not Exist in Writing. His entry, Machine's Heart was amazing and the prize for 2nd place was a drabble of 1000 words or less. This is his gift, and I truly hope he enjoys it as much as I enjoyed his entry.**

* * *

Her hands moved up to land on his cheeks. He liked to mimic her to see her mixed expression of anguish and joy at receiving his attention. His hands moved up from his sides to cup her face as well. Her face broke into a softened smile as her left hand's fingers brushed his long, navy bangs from his eyes; she knew it would be awhile before she ever saw the long strands that she adored so much again. As she did this, he quickly leaned forward to kiss her long and deep. His hands moved up to massage her scalp as his fingers ran through her dyed hair. Her own hands eventually dropped down to hang around his neck loosely.

Finally, they parted. He turned around, and to pick up his issued bag.

"I know there was some emotion in that kiss," she called to his back, "What was it?"

He turned to see her eyes that were filling with tears advert to the side from his own. He took a step back towards her, and reached out with his dominate left hand to wipe away the tears that were forming under her eye lines, where her black eyeliner usually sat; where today, they were bare. Then, he reached over with his thumb to caress slightly under her right eye.

"Do you remember that day I told you we would marry when I returned from the Military? How we would move somewhere far away together; somewhere great? How we would always be happy together?"

He wore that mischievous smile like always, the one that tormented her. She had seen that smile so many times over the near two years that she had known him. It was the smile that told her that he loved her to death sometimes, yet told her he didn't "like her that way" other times. It was the smile that he gave her after every question and answer. The smile that he knew caused her mind trouble; and he adored it. It was that smile which she both hated and loved.

Yes, she could only nod to that smiling face, and it turned away from her to board the waiting plane. She wondered if he could truly leave her there, still wondering if she and he would ever be a they, or if he was merely still keeping her on the edge of that cliff called Hope, high above the river called Heartbreak. 'This feels like the last day ever,' she told him silently, though it was more to herself.

She watched him sitting in his window seat on that rainy August day. She thought of the pictures they had together. She thought of the Homecoming dance, the trips they took, the Sundays spent at church, the book of movie stubs, and the dried roses sitting on her desk that she couldn't think of throwing out. She thought of the Truth or Dare game where he first kissed her, the times he said that he belonged to her and her alone when the other girls were around, and she thought of the times he flirted with those other girls, because he did not really belong to her, but yet, in the end, he always came back to her open arms. And she thought of his graduation that they worried over for months thinking he may not pass.

His left hand once again rose, and it lifted to the fogging glass, that separated the two, to clear it. It moved slowly, his lithe fingers erasing the opaque fog in a design that she couldn't understand. Then, she caught sight of the words it spelled.

"I love you."

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this! And to Mr. Flame Falcon, thank you so much for entering my contest and giving me a story that anyone would be proud of. I truly enjoyed the entry and you've always known how to knock my socks off. I hope this made up for it. Thanks again! Please review guys, I love you all!  
**  
~ **Paradigm of Writing**


End file.
